You're Not So Straight
by loverofAkuRoku
Summary: Roxas attends Twilight High and Axel falls in love. Roxas tells Axel he's straight, but will that change? Sucky Summary. Main pairs: AkuRoku, Minor: Zemyx
1. Chapter 1

Title: You're Not So Straight

Summary: Roxas is a attending Oblivion High and Axel falls in love. Roxas tells Axel he's straight, but will that change?

Pairings: AkuRoku, Zemyx and maybe a SoRiku. Have to think about it.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of Kingdom Hearts characters or any others from Squeenix or Disney.

* * *

-1ChApTeR 1

My name is Axel Kasai. I have no home, no job, and no family…just a couple of weird friends, but besides that nothing at all. I used to have all of those things (besides my friends which I still have now, I think…) until that _one _day. Today I walk down a sidewalk near a school where the sun was beating down on me. _Damn sun and its ray of shine._ So I'm walking down the sidewalk minding my own business and then _**Bam! **_A stupid blitz ball hits me in the back of the head. _Ugh…_ I just want to squeeze the air out of that ball, and then squeeze the air out of the person who kicked the ball. _Damn, that hurt._

"What the hell was that for?!?" I screamed.

"Hey man, I'm so sorry…." someone said.

I couldn't tell who had said it because there were too many people huddling around me. I could hear someone saying '_oooh Wakka, you're in trouble now.' _So the kid who made the ball hit me is named Wakka, huh? Funny name… I just gave him the finger and turned around starting to walk away, and then I saw him…the most beautiful creature I ever saw. He had beautiful blond locks that seemed to shimmer and glow in the sun. His eyes were the most beautiful blue I've ever seen; sort of like a cerulean color. He was sweaty….that had turned me on. I stared in awe, he was like a god. I wanted to have him to myself so I could just eat him up. Damn, he was hot. Then I heard a bell ring and I saw that the little blondie had turned to leave. Guess this is the school he went to.

I walked around the front side of the school and saw a name in large bold print on the top of the building. 'Twilight High' I decided I would try to meet this little blondie that I grew fond of….. Maybe it was time to pay a visit to some of my old friends.

I was walking down a street and came to an apartment complex. It looked really old and tattered. Like if a car crashed into, the whole thing would fall down. I went inside up and climbed several stairs in order to get to the 6th floor. I finally got the floor I needed. If I remembered correctly I think the apartment I was looking for was, floor 6-room 9. I spotted the room I needed and walked up to it. I knocked 3 times….no answer…I tried knocking a couple more times…and I still got no answer. Why wouldn't anyone answer the god damn door??

_Of course they could just be not at home, or something. _I turned around and started leaving. And then I heard, "Axel, wait."

I turned around and saw Demyx. He looked kind of odd the way he was standing. He was limping as he started trying to walk up to me.

"Hey, Demyx….what happened to you? You don't look to good.

Demyx noticed this and then tried straitening up; groaning while doing so.

"Uhhh, nothing happened….eheh…I just pulled a leg muscle…while jogging is all." Demyx replied.

A half-naked Zexion came out of the room and asked. "What's going on Demyx?"

"Uh huh, I see. Are you sure you pulled a leg muscle while just joggingor did you just happen to do _'something' _else that's making you limp. _That_ is the question of the day." Axel stated.

Demyx started shuffling his feet while keeping his head low.

"It's okay Demyx. There's no need to be ashamed. We all do it once in a while." I said. There was an awkward silence.

Zexion was the one to break the so called 'awkward' silence.

So… Axel, what brings you here? We haven't seen you in such a long time. You kept everyone worried."

"Yeah well, I just had some business I needed to take care of. Sorry for not telling anyone. I didn't know if I'd be coming back or not. Anyways, I was just wondering if you had any clothes to spare…I'm going to meet someone soon, and I don't want to keep wearing this filthy sweater. Although I don't know if I'll be able to fit into any of your clothes…."

"Oh! I have lots of big clothes that don't fit me. I used them when I'm cold." Demyx said.

He half-limped to the apartment and went into his closet that he shared with Zexion. He went through some clothes and placed some on the queen sized bed. Nothing much had changed here I thought. There was the same small TV sitting in the corner of the room with, a small bookcase next to it, the queen sized bed in the middle, a dresser with a mirror was pushed to the wall and there was the same small wooden table that was there the last time I came. How did I know this? Because I could see the side of the table where I accidentally burned it…yea…Anyways, there was the closet and on the opposite side, a bathroom.

"Here ya go!" Demyx exclaimed.

I looked through the pile and found some clothes that I thought were interesting. Demyx had even pulled of some shoes that I would probably wear. Black combat boots, a pair of black jeans, and a black hoodie. All black. _Just my style_. I started changing and looked at myself in the mirror. I noticed that my hair was lacking the umpf; the amazing glory it used to have. I took some of Zexion's hair gel and put some in my hair. When I thought I looked good enough, I walked to the door. I tossed the hair gel at Zexion who had been reading his 'dictionary'.

"How much hair gel did you use?" Zexion questioned. He was looking at the container that was almost empty.

"I didn't use _that _much. Just buy some more if ya need to. Oh, and by the way, whoever's money was on the counter in the bathroom, is now mine. Thanks." _I have 3 dollars now! Yay me!!!_

With that, Axel walked out of the apartment, back down all those stupid steps, and out of the complex. He walked back to the school, and sat at a bench waiting for the school to let out. He didn't know what time it was. _He had forgotten to look at the time while he was at Demyx's_. He didn't even know what time the school even let everyone out. But he was going to wait. No matter how long he had to wait, _sun, rain, snow, hurricane, or tornado- probably wouldn't go that far- _he was determined to. He sat on the bench and stared at the entrance to the school waiting…. He started to think that maybe the school had let out before he had gotten there.

But then he heard a bell ring.

* * *

This is my first time writing a fanfic. I know it probably sucked but don't rub it in. Please review though. they're always accepted. :) 


	2. Chapter 2

-1

ChApTeR 2

It looked like thousands of students were trying to push themselves out of 2 tiny double doors. Axel stood up to try and get a better view. When most of the kids had left, he saw him. It looked like he was getting ganged up on.

He was surrounded by three other people. The first was a tall half-built guy, he wore a shirt with a jacket over it that still exposed his belly and he had a beanie on his head. The second one was another guy who looked really buff; he had short croppy hair, a red shirt with baggy pants and a chain that had a lightning bolt on it. The third was a girl who wore a purple zipped up collar-necked shirt and khakis. She didn't look so tough. I snuck up closer so I could get a better view. I crept up closer and hid behind a bush.

"…you don't, then I'll make sure that we the 'disciplinary committee' handle 'it'. Tell me the news tomorrow Roxas, or else."

Roxas…that's what his name is…I like it.

"Yeah, Seifer will do something to you if you don't do it, ya know? And it won't be something nice, ya know?

"Punishment.

"Well that's all for today Roxas, hope to see you bright and early tomorrow with the good news."

The three of them turned around and walked away. I thought it would be a good time to reveal myself since Roxas had started to walk away as well. I jumped out of the bushes and then it hit me. That's the second time I got hit today…

_Roxas POV _

I was starting to walk away from the stupid lecture Seifer and his gang had givin me, and then all of a sudden, something jumps out at me from the bushes. I was so scared I screamed and swung my hand._-sealed it up into a fist first- _I look to see that it was a man who looked older than me. He had red hair…no seriously; I mean it was like really red. To red to be natural. _-Must've dyed it- _then he had two tear drop shaped tattoos on under his eyes. I thought that they must have been fake. But right above those fake tattoos were the most emerald like green eyes I've ever seen. They were so beautiful I thought I'd melt.

I looked at his body, he looked too skinny. I thought that maybe he suffered from anorexia or maybe he had had only one meal in a lifetime. The only flaw I saw on his perfect skin was a huge bump that was swelling on the side of is face.

I started laughing at it. I mean, it was huuuge.

"What's so funny" he asked.

Each time I looked up to start talking I saw it. A mixture of colors was on his face from where it was swelling. I started laughing again. It took me a while before I could actually calm down.

Oww… _the side of my stomach was hurting like hell from all the laughing I just did._

"It's just that the side of your face is like 'WOAH'."

I started laughing again. He seemed to be getting annoyed so I stopped.

"Maybe if you hadn't punched me like that it wouldn't be like 'WOAH'" he said.

He sounded a little annoyed when he said that. _Maybe I shouldn't have laughed…._

"I'm sorry. It's just that, you popped out at me and I got scared…. It was sort of a reaction."

"…"

"…"

It's okay cutie. There's no reason to be afraid of me. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm here to protect you from those mean bullies of yours." He grinned like a Cheshire cat. "By the way, the names Axel. Got it memorized?"

"Yeah, sure. Got it. And I uhh, don't need protection. And how did you know they were picking on m-wait, were you spying on me?"

This guy was weird. He keeps grinning at me and it looks like there's drool on the side of his mouth. He keeps staring at me…it's like he wants to eat me. I don't care if he doesn't answer that question; I think I should start walking away. _That's right, back away slowly. _

"Hey! Wait up Roxie. Where ya going?"

Ugh, I hated that name.

"Home" I replied bluntly.

"Can I walk with you? I can protect you from all kinds of danger." Axel stated.

"What? You think someone is going to try and rape me. C'mon, I can protect myself._" the only one who would probably try to rape me is you anyways. _

"Please." he drawled out. "If you let me walk home with you, I'll make it worth your while." he said with another one of those grins of his.

If I say no, then he'll probably just try and stalk me

_"_Fine, you can walk me home. But don't try anything."

"Aye Aye, Captain." he saluted.

I sighed and tried thinking what my brother would say once I got home. Hopefully he was still out 'playing' with Riku.

Axel POV

Woo! I get to walk him home. _Or at least he'll walk me to his house. _Still, I get to spend time with him. Roxas started walking so I went to follow him. After a couple of minutes passed by, I decided that I might want to get to know what he's like. So I thought it might be nice to play a little game with him. "Can we play a game?" I asked.

It depends, what kind of game do you want to play?"

"How about 20questions?"

"Sure, I guess. That was the first question though…okay?

"Yea sure. Let's see…okay. Got one…how about, what's your name?"

"Roxas Akegata.

"Okay….next…what's your favorite thing in the world to eat?

"Sea Salt Ice Cream."

"I see…Any hobbies?"

"I like eating, sleeping, writing, swimming, drawing, and doing other stuff."

"How 'bout it?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you like doing 'it'?"

I stiffened a bit.

"…No, I've never done your so called 'it' before."

"Uh huh… let's see that five ri-" he cut me off before I could finish.

"We're here."

I looked up and saw a house. It was big; not mansion big. But still quite big. We walked up to the porch and Roxas took out his keys. He shuffled through them till he came to a blue printed one and stopped; inserted it into the lock, and pushed the door open.

"Well I guess this is where we part. Bye." he said.

"Wait, can I at least come in? I'm not done with my questions yet."

"Ugh, fine. Don't touch anything though. Just…sit on the couch."


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Roxas is a attending Twilight High and Axel falls in love. Roxas tells Axel he's straight, but will that change?

Pairings: AkuRoku, Zemyx and maybe a SoRiku. Have to think about it.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters or any others from Square Enix or Disney.

A/N 1: Lol. Sorry for not updating since... what, last year? Yeah. Sorry 'bout that. Here's the reasons why I haven't uploaded: 1) School, also the reason why my life sucks, 2) I lost interest, 3) Semi-writer's block, and 4) my real life is way more interesting than my online life. Yeah. Despite what you all think, I _do_ have a social life ...sorta.  


* * *

  
ChApTeR 3

Roxas POV

_'I can't believe I actually let a stranger into my house! He could be a rapist for all I know. Oh geez, what have I gotten myself into? Well, might as well quickly answer these 'questions' so he can get out of my house sooner.'_

I walked into the kitchen after setting my backpack near the stairs. I was quite thirsty after my walk home although I don't live to far away from school. I headed towards a cabinet, opened it, took out two glasses, and went into the fridge to get some orange juice for me.

"Hey, Axel," I began.

"Yeah? What is it?" He replied.

"Do you want anything to drink? There's orange juice, water, and… milk." _'Time to go grocery shopping soon.' _

"I'll just have some water then, thanks." He answered.

I took out the jug of water and poured some into the empty glass I had in my hand, then placed the jug back in the fridge. I walked out of the kitchen with the two glasses to find Axel raiding through a photo album which usually was kept on top of the drawer next to the black leather sofa.

"Hey!" I quickly set the two glass glasses onto some coasters that were lying on the glass table, and went over to seize the album from Axel's grasp. He must of noticed me coming, as he lifted the album higher out of my reach.

"Ah ah ahh, I don't think so." Axel taunted.

I pouted. I hated it when people did that. It makes me feel very short. After a while of futile attempts to retrieve the album, and you know what they said, 'desperate times call for desperate measures.' I kneed Axel in his nether regions, causing Axel to double over in pain on the floor with the album falling out of his grasp.

"Hah," I cried out. "Serves you right for taunting me like that!"

"Ugh…" Axel lay holding himself and whimpering."I only…wanted to look at the…pictures. What's so wrong… with that?" Axel asked in between breathes.

"Just didn't feel like letting a stranger looking at my baby pictures…"

"Oh, do you mean like, the picture with a cute little baby, with big, adorable round blue eyes, who, at the time, was butt-naked, in the crawling position, looking at the camera? Yeah, couldn't take my eyes off that picture." He said with 'that' grin.

I gasped. My life was over now because of one picture being exposed to someone who is still considered a stranger to me, who seems to have now recovered from his 'injury' and also seems to be taking the album out of my hands as I am now frozen, still in shock.

"Aww, who has a cute little butt? You do, yes you do!" Axel was now cooing over the pictures as well. I finally regained my composure when Axel closed the album. He put it back onto the drawer near the couch, and went ahead and took his glass of water from the table and proceeded to gulp it down.

I sighed, as I went to get my own glass from the table and drink.

"Sooo, I guess it's time for questions now." Axel iniated.

"Yeah, sure."

"Let's see, I was on question five when we got here."

"Six." I corrected.

"What?? I only asked five."

"When you asked to come in, that counted as another question." I simply stated.

"…fine." He sighed."What's your favorite drink?" He asked.

"Hmm, I'd have to say, orange juice."

"Ew.""Whatever. Just go on."

Axel propped his feet up on the glass table.

"Hey, get your feet off there! You're going to get the table dirty."

"Geez, such a worry-wart." He countered as he removed his feet from the table, and dug into his pocket for something. He retrieved a silver lighter.

"You can't smoke in here either." I said.He said nothing, just started flicking the silver lighter on and off. I just watched him, and after a while of the endless flickering of the light, I got annoyed. I stood up and walked over to him, knocking the lighter from his hands, causing it to fall and catch fire at the bottom of his shirt.

"Shit!" Axel yelled as batted his shirt with his hand. I quickly grabbed the half empty glass of water he had and disposed of it onto his shirt, causing the small flame to recede.

"What did you do that for??" Axel looked down at his wet T-shirt.

"Sorry, I didn't know water could do that! I'm so sorry for preventing your shirt from going up in flames! I really didn't mean it!" I said sarcastically.

"Well, thanks so much for caring about my body not melting."

"Yeah, sorry."

"It's okay." He laughed as he looked up in the direction of the clock. "Aw crap, I overstayed my time.. Well, I gotta go. Oh, and I'll finish asking the other thirteen questions tomorrow."

"Whatever." I said.

As Axel made his way to the door, the door knob started rattling, announcing that someone was trying to get in. Hoping it was not Sora, but some other person I didn't know that somehow retrieved a key to the house, I waited for whoever it was to come in.

"Roxas, I'm h--," Sora paused. His eyes traveled to Axel. "Roxy, who's this?" Sora asked.

"He's just a friend, Sora."

"Oh." He replied.

As Axel left, Sora eyed him uncertainly.

"So, where'd you meet your new friend?" Sora asked.

"At school of course." I stood up, grabbed the empty glasses, and went into the kitchen to drop them off into the sink, with Sora following me close behind.

"Really now?"

"Yup, why? Is there a problem with me making new friends?" I asked while then starting up the stairs to go to my room.

"None at all. Although, you say you just met him and you're already bringing him home. I haven't seen him around school, he doesn't even look like a student, especially because of his choice of clothing."

"Fine!" I threw my hands up in exasperation. "He doesn't go to our school. I just met him today when he came up to me after school."

"Whoa whoa whoa, back up there buddy," Sora said, "So this guy is a total stranger? You let a total stranger into our house?!" He exclaimed.

"Calm down, Sora."

"No! I will not calm down Roxas! He's a stranger! You don't know who he is. He could be like, a wanted pedophile, or a little boy kidnapper, or, or just a…robber or something!

"Since when am I so little that I could be kidnapped? I'm fifteen, Sora, I'm old enough to know what's going on, and old enough to at least protect myself. I'm not some stupid eight-year-old."

"Roxas… I just don't want anything to happen to you."

"Thanks for your concern Sora, but I can take care of myself."

"But…you're my younger brother, I'm suppose to be concerned. Especially when it comes to things like this."

"You're only older than me by a simple minute and 57 seconds."

"Still..," Sora sighed, "You're right Roxas. Just, watch your back around people like him."

"Alright." I said, and walked into my room, and closed the door.

I sighed, looked at my alarm clock on my dresser near my bed, and saw that it was only 2:47. I was already tired, so I decided to take a short nap. I sleepily made my way over to my bed, and flopped down on it, and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

A/N 2: So yes, it has been a while. Please leave a review, especially constructive criticism reviews. This chapter isn't so great. I just wrote, and typed it up early in the morning when my brain was half-dead. I didn't exactly know any times to enter at the ending, so i just put in the 2:47.

Anyways, hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading.


	4. Not an actual update

Like the chapter title says, this is not an actual story update.

Oh wow, I remember saying that I'd update this next chapter a lot quicker, but it's already been like, 2 months? Right now, I'm suffering from like, a Writer's Block? Yeah… Just to let you know, I HAVE started the next two chapters, but I'm trying to make the chapters become longer, and more detailed. Trying to do so, is kind of hard, seeing as I don't know what is going to happen next. :\ I'll try to work more, and to post the next two chapters up soon.

Thanks for reading. :


End file.
